Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150123211145/@comment-24917038-20150123233959
Leaving the airport, the freezing air of Chicago hits me. We head to the bathroom, which is thankfully unoccupied, and drop the illusion. Good thing, cause I wouldn't be able to keep it up anymore. I can only hope people here wouldn't know our faces. I can't see why they would. We walk for a bit, looking for a hotel, or maybe a taxi stand to give us a ride. It doesn't really take long for us to find a hotel. Though, in this cold, time seems to slow down. "It's not supposed to be cold in January," I bitch and mutter between clenched teeth. Spider looks and me. "Of course it is!" she say. I just glare. It's too cold. We manage to get a room. Scott somehow has his own stash of money. I wonder where he got American money from. I'll ask him about that later. We go to our room, where we figure out our next plan. "I don't like staying here!" I state. "It's too cold and crowded!" "I'll head out and get us some warm clothes. You can all stay here, and stay out of trouble!" I wonder if he's angry at us still for that last incident. Most likely. After a bit of talking, we decide we all want to leave city. Maybe we can find somewhere to hide. Somewhere not so crowded. When Scott leaves, I head to bed to sleep. I don't know about the others, but I'm fairly tired. I don't pay attention to what they do, as I fall asleep. When I wake the next day, still cuddled under the blankets, trying to keep warm, I notice clothes sitting next to me. I take them to the bathroom and change onto some black trakkies and hoodie. The others are wearing the same colour. "We need to get going," Scott says. I managed to.. find.. a car for us to use. We should leave before anyone notices." We all put in some contacts, and follow Scott and few blocks away. I go to sit in the front passenger seat, when I realise that's the side with the steering wheel. Oops. I forgot the Americans drive on the wrong side of the road. "You're free to drive!" Scott smirks at me, and climbs into what should have been the driver seat. I try to protest, but everyone else is seated and buckled. "Fine!" I mutter. As I get in and start adjusting seat, mirrors, and buckle myself in, Scott hands over the keys. I take a bit to try figuring out the controls. When I feel comfortable enough, I take off, with Scott telling me which way to go. It feels wrong, driving on the right-hand side. After a while, we manage to leave town. I stop focusing on driving so much. So when Scott tells me we can stop here, I accidentally hit the accelerator instead of the brakes. Which makes me slam on the brakes after, jolting us all forward. We ditch the car for a bit, and take a rest. It's starting to get dark now. Going for a bit of a walk to see what we can find, the whirring of a helicopter screeches through the still air, and the beam of light blinds us.